Pangaea
by BluLemonade
Summary: Kai is just a simple sixteen year old living in the controllive country of Pangaea. He is strangely attracted to a shy girl, Mheia, who has been sentenced to death. He brings it upon himself to vow that he will forever protect her, no matter what the odds.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Pangaea

chapter 1

My name is Kai Alcott. I am seventeen years old. I have no siblings, as they are forbidden in Pangaea, and no uncles or aunts or cousins either. The strict government of Pangaea is dependent in making sure that the human population stays low. Let me explain.

Once, long ago, there were all sorts of countries, that made up the Earth and lived their own lives. But the water got higher every year, and slowly countries started to fade. Pangaea, then known as Russia, was the only place safe, as it had no shores. All governments united, deciding that only the smartest and most attractive looking people could make there way into Russia. All the others were cast away, to drown in the rising waters.

Eventually, Pangaea was the only place left, the very middle of Russia, now an island, and the population was rising fast. Finally, the government of Pangaea decided to only keep five couples from each race, and only the most smart and attractive couples were chosen. The law was made that only one child could be born to each family, and that the most unattractive teenagers would be castaway, to drown. To stop too much heartbreak between teenage couples, the government choses your fate, who you marry, where you live, what your child's name is.

It has been like this for two hundred years, and I am lucky enough to have been chosen to live. You are told your fate once you turn sixteen, and it can be both tragic and relieving. For me, it was both.

I started having dreams about her when I turned thirteen. About Mheia. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in our class, but she was still stunning. She was smart, and caring, and there was always something about her that made you know that she wouldn't give up on you. She was special. And I knew in my heart that she must be the one I marry. But its not going to work out like that.

A week ago was our Adultionite Day. Adultionite Day is the day that all the teenagers turning sixteen that year are told their fate. It happened in second period, when I had a class with Mheia. Everything turned then. The whole class was eagerly opening their envelopes, reading the information inside. The first thing was where I would live. 29 Bernard Drive, Drecington, Pangaea. Then who I would marry. And the words were not Mheia Bettings. But Allyna Jones. And that we would have a girl called Anni. I looke over at Mheia, and she wasn't smiling like the rest of the class. She was staring at the sheet like it was a death sentence. Death sentence. As soon as I thought those words I knew exactly what was on that sheet of paper.

Mheia was going to be exiled from Pangaea to drown.

**Sorry, that the first chapter is so short, its probably more of a introduction. The other chapters are longer, they will tell more of the story for you.**

**Thanks for reading this far**

**3**


	2. Chapter 2: Mheia

**chapter 2**

Everything has been different now. Allyna won't leave me alone, now that we are technically 'engaged'. Mheia is even more quiet than usual. She only ever talks to the other kids that have been exiled, like Ema and Ty.

I hate to see her like this. I'm walking through the park right now, watching the little children play, with their parents watching over them happily. I wonder, did they ever have the same problem as me? Was there mind ever on the soul and heart of another, and not to who they were destined? I doubt it. Here in Pangaea, people learn to not love anyone, to spare their heart for when they are told who to love. People barely get to decide anything for themselves.

Thinking over that last thought, I regret ever having thought it. If I had voiced that thought, I would surely get charged for betrayal. Rebels aren't liked very much here, their punishment is death.

I hear shouting from a house across the road. Parents fighting, and the sound of a teenage girl around my age yelling at them, crying, demanding them to stop. Suddenly the door slams against a garden pot in the front yard. The girl storms out, and starts walking along the concrete pathway with her arms wrapped around her as if she's trying to protect herself from the cold. Her long brown hair is swaying in the wind, and tears are coming out fast through her big brown eyes. It's Mheia.

I run over to her. She sees me, but just walks off faster.

"Mheia! Wait up!"

"I don't want to talk right now Kai."

"Its okay, I won't bother you. I'm just lonely."

She sighs, and slowly nods. Somehow, I end up walking beside her on the concrete path. My heart beats faster with every step.

"So..."

"You were going to provide me with some friendly company?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I remember now. That's me, Kai, the perfect companion."

She laughs, but its a sad laugh. We've made it to the barrier, an electronic force field that keeps the castaways out, and the residents in. I look at Mheia, and I know the same thought is going through both our minds. Mheia, as one of those castaways, struggling in the harsh waters, breathing her last breath.

I can't let that happen. One sole tear slowly falls down Mheia's face.

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay." I say as I wipe the tear softly from her cheek. She gives me a grateful smile, but I know she isn't dumb enough to believe me. We both know she is going to die.

Suddenly, she grips my arm with surprising speed and strength for such a slim girl. She's looking into my eyes, with such an intensity I can't look away.

"Kai, have you heard the tales?"

"The tales? What tales? Red Riding Hood, Cinderella?" I manage to push out of my stunned mouth.

"Not those types of tales. The real ones, about the waters going down."

"What, that rumour? I didn't think you of all people would listen to the words that drunk tourists spread."

"Whats that supposed to mean? I heard it from school, not drunk tourists. Ema Forrest, she heard her Dad talking about the possibility with other government officers. They wouldn't be talking about it if it wasn't true. Do you wanna hear what the tale says?"

"I guess."

"The tale says that the waters are going down, and that somewhere out there in the ocean there is already an island, where survivors from here in Pangaea live happily, with no rules."

"Mheia! You shouldn't be talking like that out here in the open! You wouldn't wanna be mistaken for a rebel, especially not now, when they don't need you anymore. Ema's father must've been discussing how to get rid of the _rumours_ so that no one got hurt from them. That is all."

Looking kinda hurt, Mheia replies, "But wouldn't you just like to dream about it? About living there? It could save your life."

"No, I wouldn't want to spend my days deserted on an island with a whole pack of refugees."

"Well, I guess you wouldn't know how it feels, since you already have the perfect life planned out for you, with Allyna, and that little girl of yours, what was her name, Anni? Sorry _my_ life has only been planned out that I should die. I have a right to hope! I don't have a life, not anymore."

I can see the tears welling up in her eyes as she turns around, walking away.

"Mheia... I don't even have a kid yet, for your information. Don't be like this. You have to stop dwelling on your future, live your life!"

I feel the pain and heartache as she slaps me hard across my cheek.

"Actually, _Allyna_ has already got the needle. You know, the one that permanently puts a baby into her womb? That one. She's pregnant you jerk! She told everyone about it today at school. You should be proud. And I'll choose how I want to live my life, and just be sure, you definitely will not be in it!"

I don't follow her. I'm stuck there, standing shocked. I'm going to be a father. By the time I'm eighteen! Guilt floods my veins, and I wish I hadn't taken what she said so seriously. I should've just nodded my head. Now, she thinks I'm a freaking jerk and wants me permanently removed from her life. Typical.

**I would just like to thank all the people who have been giving me reviews, I really appreciate it. **

**I love to read your advice because it really helps how my story turns out, and any fresh ideas would be awesome, thankyou.**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ceremony

**chapter 3**

Weeks passed, months went by, but somehow, it all went really slow for me. My heart was broken. I hate to say that, it sounds so stupidly cheesy. But its true. Mheia hates me, she always gives me dirty looks in the corridor at school. Other outcasts, like Ema and Ty, Mheia's group, glare at me as well. I guess my cruelty to Mheia got around. Gee, I was really stupid that night. I thought I was finally getting a chance to see if she felt anything for me, and then I had to go ahead and say some pretty dumb things.

Anyway, none of it matters now. Today is the day that all the kids in my grade that were chosen to die make their goodbye speeches and go through the hole in the force field that leads out to the ocean, where they will be forced to stay and die for the good of Pangaea. Mheia is one of those people. I'm standing in the middle of a big crowd, under the stage, stretching me head out to see if I can find Mheia and her family anywhere. I want to say sorry and goodbye, before its too late. I'll never forgive myself if I don't. Its hard, trying to find her. All the kids that are leaving are wearing white, as a tradition. I spot Ema in the crowd. Its easy to find Ema. She's got shoulder length blonde curls, and the brightest green eyes that you could ever see. Like emeralds in a way, with a bit of jade.

Pushing past all the people, I make it over to her. She greets me with a warm smile, but I can tell that its fake. Unlike others, she tries to make it a secret that she would prefer I don't speak to her.

"Hi Ema. Just thought I should come and say goodbye. I know you don't want to talk to me, because of my fight with Mheia, but honestly I didn't mean to upset her. That's the last thing I would ever want to do. I'll never forgive myself if I don't make things right before..."

I cant finish my sentence. With a sigh, Ema replies,

"I know you Kai, and I know you wouldn't want to hurt Mheia. But I also know that you speak your mind a lot, and you don't watch what you say all that well. Its not me that you should be apologising to, its Mheia. But thanks anyway, for coming to say goodbye."

"Could you tell me where Mheia is? I cant find her anywhere."

"I don't think she's here yet. Hopefully you'll get to apologise after the speeches, for your own sake. Sorry I couldn't help you more."

"That's okay. I'll try and get to her after the speeches like you said."

I don't say anymore. I can tell that Ema wants me to leave now, so she can say goodbye to her family privately. With a start, I realise what fate can to do to people. Ema has always been confident and dazzling, but right now her eyes are already starting to shine with the glint of tears. She will never graduate, never find love, never have kids or grandkids. She will die a sad, lonely death and lay the rest of her life on the bottom of the ocean floor, like so many others. Just like Mheia will.

* * *

Its not long before the speeches start. Some people cry, others try their best to stay strong. A big, middle-aged man who has been calling out the names comes up to the microphone.

"Mheia Bettings."

Mheia casually walks up to the stage. I'm dumbfounded. Mheia looks beautiful. Her usually long, straight, brown hair has been curled and her fringe is being kept out of her eyes with a white daisy clip. Her full lips are bright red, and she's wearing a knee-length, sleeveless ball gown that kinda looks like a heart at the top. Theres a blush in her cheeks, as she feels the eyes of every single person in the crowd on her. The rosiness in her cheeks is the first sign of life I've seen from her in weeks, and it is the sole thing that proves she is the most beautiful here right now.

She clears her throat, then starts,

"People of Pangaea. I am Mheia Bettings, as you now know. I've been planning what I want to say to you for a long time now, ever since a conversation with a certain person opened my eyes to see that just about none of you know how it feels to be sentenced to death, when you did nothing wrong."

Shes looking at me as she says this. I feel a sense of dread fill inside of me. This is trouble enough and rebellious towards the government, but one look at her and I can tell its just the start.

"All us children here today are innocent. Yes, we are children, because we haven't even graduated yet, and we never will. Yet, some children that know they have a future are already pregnant, and will soon have children of their own. We will never get that. Our families blood ends today. How horrible is that? And the fact that they know that their child is somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, and just for not being attractive enough! I hope you take this all into consideration next time you decide to think carelessly about the deaths of children every year, because someday it might be yours. Once, long ago, everyone thought it was sick, horrid and cruel to kill a innocent child. That is what they would think of all you people!"

Guards have already started to walk towards the stage, but another man makes it up there first. Its Allyna's dad, and he is clearly angry about what Mheia said about his daughter. He hits Mheia, knocking her to the ground, yelling abuse at her, as she holds her cheek, looking stunned. All havoc begins then. Ty jumps up to the stage and punches Allyna's dad hard in the mouth causing blood. People are screaming, running in all directions, getting caught by guards. Mheia's parents are already captured, and quickly my mind realises that some guards are going after Mheia. Already I know that they will kill her, just for starting this mess.

Without thinking, I run up to the stage and grab her by the arm, running for my life with her to the opening in the force field, where other kids in white are running to. I hear Allyna and my parents calling my name, desperate for me to stop. We make it through the opening just as it is closed, locking us outside forever.

**I was just thinking, and you're probably confused about how to pronounce **

**all the characters names. Mheia is pronounced Mia, Ema is pronounced Emma, and Kai is pronounced Ky. Allyna is pronounced Alina. I hope**

**this makes it easier for you to read my story. Thankyou for reading this far.**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

**chapter 4**

I got panicky then. Only now was I starting to realise the consequence of my actions. My whole mind was screaming at me, 'You dumbass! Hide until they reopen the opening, ditch the chick.' My heart told me otherwise. I knew I had to think of a plan, and quickly. Tomorrow, they would send guards out to shoot any of those who were still on the beach.

Mheia was sitting there on the sand, next to my feet. She was sobbing into her hands, determined to not let me see her this weak. I walked a few steps away, to sit on a rock, far enough away to give her space but yet close enough that I could watch to make sure no more trouble started. We both needed space, to calm ourselves down.

Now, lets see. When Mheia's and I had that fight, she mentioned Ema's dad talking about land that has formed since the waters have started going down. I don't believe any of it, but I know that the only way to have any goal and earn Mheia's trust back is to try and get there. But how? All the top people in the government get a boat for their loyalty, but are only allowed to use it under supervision. They keep all their boats at the ports, which isn't too far a walk from here.

I call over to Mheia,

"Mheia, it's time to get going! We have to make it to the ports tonight!"

She looks up from her hands. Her eyeliner has run down her cheeks in streaks that look like black snail trails. She gives me a curious but sad look.

"Why do we have to walk over there? It'll only get us in more trouble, and I'd prefer to die here, quietly and peacefully. Maybe you'll get lucky, and they'll only put you behind bars for a period of time."

I give an exasperated sigh.

"As long as I'm with you, Mheia, I can promise I'm not going to let you die. But to fulfill that promise I need to get both of us over to the ports and quickly, before dawn."

She turns around so her backs facing me. I am not dealing with this. Quickly, before she can realise what I'm doing, I walk over and pick her up in my arms like a groom would carry a bride. She screams, and hits me hard in the nose.

"Crap!" I yell, as blood starts running out my nose.

I drop her, and pull a piece of cloth from my shirt. Wrapping it carefully around my nose, I glare at her.

"I saved your life, you have to start trusting me sometime."

She glares back.

"You haven't saved me yet."

"Well, then let me."

She stares at me for a while. I stare back. Eventually, she gets up, and starts walking towards the ports. I follow her.

We get there in the end. There's a slightly smaller boat than the others, easier to steal. I'm sure it would be filled with supplies for the next time their owner comes for a ride. I grab Mheia by the arm and pull her along with me as I run up to the boat.

Theres no guards here surprisingly. That fact must be a lie. A lie to keep people away. The boat I spotted is supplied, like I thought. I turn around to Mheia, who's patiently waiting behind me, looking at me curiously.

"C'mon, go sit in the passenger seat."

She obeys, and sits down.

"Are we really stealing a boat, Kai? What good is that going to do for us? They will track the boat, we won't be free for long."

I don't answer. She's right. Every boat would have a tracker on them in case of emergency. But where?

"they're under the boat, genius. Ema used to tell me about it."

"I can't just go and keep my breath long enough to disable the tracker! I'd die."

"Well, there has to be some way, right?"

I sigh. She is right, after all. I start rummaging through the cupboards on the boat, and sure enough, there's a divers suit. I go down into the boat cabin and change.

When I come back up, Mheia gives me a weird look. And then she smiles.

"You look so stupid in that thing. Do you even know how to use it?"

I grin back.

"I've watched television. It's in a lot of old movies, things that people used to consider classics. Have you ever watched Jaws?"

She shakes her head. Probably for the better, wouldn't want her having nightmares, no matter how fake that movie was. Now, I'm starting to feel nervous about diving down there. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Mheia is looking up at me, and there's a comfort in her eyes that I gratefully accept.

"You be careful, okay? I've heard of the sea monsters that roam the seas. We're only in shallow after though, but still. Just remember that you're doing it to save our lives. Don't think, just move."

I nod, and with a deep breath, jump off the side of the boat and into the depths of the cold, harsh waves.


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts

**_chapter 5_**

I start to panic as the coldness of the water gains its control of my body, and only now do I remember that I can't swim. I try to do it like they do in the movies. Kick, splash, kick, splash. I start to sink, and I feel the sand on the bottom of my feet. Mheias once clear figure that had been leaning over the boat watching me sink has now become blurry, and suddenly disappears. I can feel slimy rough things clinging to my skin, and when I look through the goggles, it looks like seaweed, but I can't see clearly through the mucky water.

Suddenly, there's a splash, and Mheias face is in front of mine. Her brown hair is swirling all around her, and even in this dirty water, she looks amazing. She grabs me by the arms, and slowly, we make it to the surface.

She takes a huge breath as our heads reach the sweet, salty air. Together, we manage to drag ourselves over the boats edge. We both collapse on the deck, heaving heavily.

I turn my head over to her.

"What... how, did you do that?"

"I took swimming lessons when I was eight. Looks like it has come in my favour."

Without another word, she jumps back over the railing and into the salt and seaweed of the water, too quickly for me to be able to stop her. At first, I think she is trying to commit suicide, because she's figured we're going to be caught. But then I realise. She's going to disable the tracker. But she isn't wearing a divers suit, like I am. She can't stay down there too long, or she'll drown. Frantically, I lean my head over the railing, and search through the mucky water, looking for any sign of her, so I can help her up. But there's nothing. Only seaweed and tiny fish, that swim around in schools, their gills shining like the diamond on my Mums wedding ring.

Mum. Dad. I know I shouldn't be thinking about them now, but I can't help myself. I watched them get captured by guards just as the opening of the force field closed. I was too late to save them. They could be dead, right now, about to get chucked in these harsh waters for their bones to decay. The same waters where so many and their bones rest right now. The waters where Mheia is drowning in right now. That thought makes me sick.

With a gasp, Mheias head bursts thought the water, making a tiny wave that laps against the boat. My arms reach down for her, and within a few seconds shes back in the boat, with me, towels wrapped around her, shivering in my arms. We just sit there for a few hours, let our lungs catch back our breath.

"Why did you do that?" I ask, wondering what on earth could make her jump back into the steel cold of the rocky waves below us.

"I don't know. I just didn't think about it. And looky what I found here."

In her hands, she holds a small, cube-like object with buttons all over it. The tracker. I grab it off her and throw it far west into the water, near another boat not too far away.

Probably too eagerly, I race up to the steering wheel. Now, I've never sailed a boat before. But standing there at the steering wheel, something came over me and I just knew what to do. It must be the same force that enables mothers to lift cars off their babies. We were in danger, and I knew it was my duty to do whatever I could to keep Mheia safe, so suddenly I knew what to do. Within a hour, no land could be seen.

I turn to Mheia. She's crouched in a ball on the passenger seat, sleeping like an angel. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. Peaceful, even though we most probably will be dying out here, in the middle of the ocean, dehydrated and starved. Sure, we have enough food and drink to last us months, but what happens once that runs out. Mheia was talking about some imaginary land where people live free, but to be honest, that's impossible. Humans are selfish, power hungry creatures that only care for themselves. I'm sad to be one of them. Its impossible that they could possibly care enough to save people who don't care about them at all. Unles it gave them some gain. This world is too cruel to bring any happily ever afters. Which means that Mheia and I are going to die. And I cant stop it.

At least I have these few months with her. Maybe I can convince her to love me. The best I'll ever get in this life is to die knowing I was loved.

I know my parents loved me. But that was different. They had to. Pangaea forced them too. Just like they were forced to love each other. Force is not love. No Pangaea citizen understands love anymore. They've gotten used to being lazy bastards and letting people choose their love. I'm just thankful that I know what love is. That I am able to love Mheia, right now, by my own choice, and I dont have to worry about my fiancee. My pregnant fiancee. I wonder what happened to her? Is she getting punished because of my decisions. I didnt love her, but now I find myself worrying what they did to her. To her and my baby.

Its nighttime now. My eyes are slowly closing, as I let myself drift into sleep, to think about Mheia, Allyna, Mum, Dad and strangest of all...

Ema.

_**I hope you are liking this story so far. I try to make each chapter as interesting as possible. **_

_**I would love it if you could review. No hate mail, please, just advice. **_


End file.
